<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Fated Mishap by Charliesradiodemon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23308489">A Fated Mishap</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charliesradiodemon/pseuds/Charliesradiodemon'>Charliesradiodemon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Soul Bond, Soul Bond AU, Soul Mate AU, Sould Mate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:07:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23308489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charliesradiodemon/pseuds/Charliesradiodemon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started with a single touch. The moment Alastor touched her arm, something within him shifted and as if like a switch, felt a comforting warmth envelop him. It was nothing he’d ever felt before and he wasn’t too sure how to process the feeling, let alone process the implications of it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alastor/Charlie Magne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Fated Mishap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A birthday gift for my friend Sunny!</p><p>I love talking about fanfic ideas with you and I love your writing! I hope you enjoy this one cuz I might be posting more of it eventually haha</p><p>Happy Birthday Sunny ^.^</p><p>Her social medias (Go check her out!):<br/>AO3: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightMamaSun<br/>Tumblr: https://brightmamasun.tumblr.com/<br/>Twitter: https://twitter.com/BrightMamaSun1</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It all started with a single touch. The moment Alastor touched her arm, something within him shifted and as if like a switch, felt a comforting warmth envelop him. It was nothing he’d ever felt before and he wasn’t too sure how to process the feeling, let alone process the implications of it.</p><p> </p><p>In front of him was the princess of Hell, Charlie Magne herself, staring up at him with her mouth agape but unable to form words. She must have felt it too considering how quiet and rigid she was under his grasp.</p><p> </p><p><em>‘No, it couldn’t be.’</em> He thought as he released her arm and then his microphone, letting it vanish into thin air. He brought a tentative hand to his sleeve, but then paused to contemplate what this meant should his arm confirm his suspicions.</p><p> </p><p>It would mean he was soul bonded to the princess of Hell- that she was the soul mate that he’d never found up until now, nearly a hundred years later.</p><p> </p><p>And what about her? She’d been around longer than he, had she really never found her soul mate in the millennia she’d been alive? No, that would be ridiculous. How and why would she of all people be his perfect match?</p><p> </p><p>Slowly he began tugging the sleeve downward to expose his scarred grey skin. <em>‘It was just all in my head. I was certainly too eager coming here, that must be what I’m feeling-‘</em></p><p> </p><p>Then a tease of black caught his eye. Pulling the sleeve back further revealed the rest of the tattoo that painted his scarred flesh. Despite the scarring surrounding it, it was completely smooth, clear and impossibly distinct.</p><p> </p><p>Since he was a boy he wondered what his mark would look like on his arm. Growing up he’d seen the mark on those around him, but no matter who he touched, who he shook hands with, it never appeared for him. He’d given up on it long before his death and up until now, he never thought he’d ever get to see it.</p><p> </p><p>It was like every soul bond tattoo out there: heart-shaped but unique in design to unmistakably match a pair together. And with the mark, Alastor became all too aware of the princess’ presence. He could even feel her own flustered mix of emotions. Knowing this, she could probably feel him short circuiting as well.</p><p> </p><p>But even with everything going on, Alastor’s mind could only draw a blank. What was he to do now?How should he proceed with his plans now that this has happened? This absurd twist of fate wasn’t something he’d prepared for. It was something no one could truly prepare for.</p><p> </p><p>Hearing a sharp gasp, Alastor’s head snapped up to look at the princess he’d just met. She’d flipped her arm over, revealing a perfect match to his own mark.</p><p> </p><p>He tore his eyes away to look back and forth between their arms, bringing his arm closer to her’s. Wordlessly, Alastor took her arm and gently traced the mark on her skin, still unsure of the reality of the situation. It was unmistakable that this was the match to his mark, but it still didn’t feel real in the slightest.</p><p> </p><p>“Alastor,” she said quietly, immediately catching his attention. "I-I... How-" she stammered as her cheeks began burning bright red. He could feel just how flustered she was getting through their bond. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Pitiful.'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He was nearly offended that such a weak creature could even be considered his perfect mate. She may be an entertaining broad, but that's all she would ever be. Fate or not, Alastor was not interested in pursuing Charlotte Magne in the slightest.   </p><p> </p><p>But she might be interested in pursuing him and that was something he could certainly work with. Their bond could even help his plans run smoother than anticipated. At this point the possibilities were endless and he nearly burst with ideas. He could reach heights of power and entertainment no other mortal soul could ever hope achieve. He could draw all the entertainment he could out of the gullible woman and crush her heart as the finale to his play. All he needed to do was play the part to get what he wanted. </p><p> </p><p>"I am not quite sure how my dear, but it seems we're a match," he chuckled, smile never wavering. He let his clawed index finger drag down her forearm from the mark to her palm. "I never would have guessed that my other half could have been princess Charlotte Magne herself," He turned her arm over to hold her hand gently but firmly in his own before bringing her fingers to his lips. He watched her expression with amusement, nearly chuckling at her reddened face and meek stance. It was adorable and he couldn't wait to see that pretty little face host all sorts of anguish and pain. </p><p> </p><p>"It's an honor, my dear. I look forward to see what the future awaits us." </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry it's a bit short ^.^'</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>